Minutes to Midnight
by Angel of Sinne
Summary: The wedding is a few short weeks away, and Bella and Edward have been dealing with severe sexual frustration. Who'll crack first? Full of Lemons. This story is a mixture of what I expect to see in Breaking Dawn and my own twisted imagination.
1. Another Frustrating Night

_Disclaimer: In a weird alternate universe, I might own Twilight…but since we're stuck in this lame-o universe, I don't own it. The Wonderful Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

**Preface:**

The wedding was a few short weeks away. Alice was going to go over the top, but neither Bella or Edward really minded at this point. They always stayed together. Bella had just moved out of her father's house once she told him about the wedding. He practically exploded in her face, and then, after some pleading, he agreed to walk her down the aisle. Renee had disowned Bella from the family, but Bella told Edward that it didn't matter since she would be faking her death in a short while anyway. Ever since then, Bella and Edward have had severe sexual frustration. It was only going to be a matter of time before one of them cracked. But which one?

**Chapter One:**

**Edward's POV:**

I watched my angel as she was lying in my bed. It had been a long day. Alice had bombarded her with wedding details and played with her hair and makeup for about two hours. Bella agreed without complaining. I was so happy for us. I was finally going to marry the only woman I ever cared about, and she finally seem to come around about the wedding. She was so excited that she didn't even bother to ask me not to spend too much money on her.

Bella's heartbeat was thumping erratically, and her eyes were closed. She was so god damn beautiful in the small blue nightgown she was wearing. Her skin reflected perfectly off of it. All I wanted to do was rub my hands all over it. I wanted to make sure she couldn't escape. I wanted to make sure she was mine forever. I quickly banished the inappropriate thoughts.

"Bella," I whispered in a low, husky voice, "Please tell me what you're thinking…before I go insane."

She didn't answer me. I assumed she was trying to fool me into thinking that she was asleep.

"Bella," I nuzzled my head against her neck and breathed into her shoulder, "I know you're not asleep. You're a horrible actress, remember?"

With an exaggerated sigh, she sat up in an abrupt motion. I couldn't take my eyes off her breasts which were revealed for about half a second when she moved. She nuzzled herself closer into my arms, and I, in turn, wrapped myself closer to her. Part of me wished she was asleep again. She had been having these…erotic…dreams lately. I loved watching her. She gasped and moaned and yelped. It was so intoxicating. I only wished I could be the one actually doing it. I wished she didn't have to dream. There had been several occasions where I had to leave for awhile. My self-control was fading. I needed Bella. Badly.

"It's nothing, Edward," she sighed happily, "I was just remembering one of my dreams."

"What was it about?" I asked slyly. I wanted to know every one of her fantasies. I wanted to make them all come true.

"oh…uh…nothing." She was so freaking cute when she was flustered.

"Bella, I don't like it when you lie to me." I faked my anger and glared at her. In truth, I was so happy I was right. She was having a dream about me.

"Edward," she pleaded, "Please don't be mad!"

"Then you'll have to tell me." I whispered in her ear.

"Fine," she blurted out embarrassed, "I was dreaming about being with you. Please don't be angry with me."

"How could I be angry?" I asked, "I fantasize about you every night."

"Really?" She sat up and stared at me, clearly happy,

"Of course," I said matter-of-factly, "Of course, I'd love to actually do those things I dream about to you…" I trailed off, feeling my self-control about to slip again.

"Then, please do them!" She pleaded with me.

It took all I had not to rip off her clothes and take her right then.

"Bella," I sighed, "I'm going to go take a shower."

It was so frustrating not to give Bella what she wanted. What WE wanted. But I couldn't.

My self-control wasn't perfect yet. If I even damaged one hair on her head, I'd never forgive myself. Her body was so damn perfect. Everything about Bella was so perfect. Her smile, her kisses, her voice. Everything. I needed her so badly. Damn it, I sighed and stepped into the shower.

It's going to take a really cold shower for me to forget this evening.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Everyone and this is just another Twilight story by yours truly, Angel of Sinne. This is going to be a really, really, lemony story. So if you don't like lemons, don't bother reading any more. Please tell me how I did on capturing Edward's personality (it's so complex!!). Please Review, I really want to know how I'm doing on this story.

Also, if you liked it, please check out Unforgivable Sin. It's got more drama and tragedy than this story ever will, but I still like it a lot.

Thanks again D

_Angel of Sinne_

* * *


	2. Pictures for Edward

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, Mrs. Meyer does. So leave me alone D_

_Author's Note: There's no lemon in this chapter, sorry. There is one in the next chapter though. This chapter sets up the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll update soon! (soon today or tomorrow)_

Bella's POV:

Today was not going well. I was stuck with my two favorite 'sisters' at the Cullen's house. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper had gone out hunting. Esme said I needed some girl time with the two people who were going to become my sisters. My mind also drifted off to wondering if they were going to talk to Edward about his actions last night.

"Jeez, Bella, he was all freaking over you!" Alice was screeching in my ear as I sat down on her bed.

"Who knew our little Edward could be so…manly." Rose giggled, despite herself, as she walked into the room.

"Stop it. Don't make this any harder for Edward!" I laughed as I threw a pillow at them.

"Relax, Bella, we're not done yet." Alice danced herself into the center of the room and sat on the floor.

"I really don't like where this is going…" I sighed and banged my head against the wall.

"Calm down, Bella, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You and Edward are nothing compared to what Emmett and I do." Rosalie pursed her lips and considered something.

"Rosalie, you're a genius!!" Alice gasped and jumped onto her feet. "We're going to have to pry Edward off of Bella by the time this is over!"

"What's going on?" I was suddenly wary. This was not going to end well for me…or Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella, you'll see. We just have to make sure Edward stays out of the house a bit longer." Rosalie laughed.

Alice walked back into the room, closing her cell phone and then turned to me.

"Okay, Bella, stand up, strip down, and put this on." Alice threw me a package that was wrapped in a pink bow.

I stood up immediately and glared at the spiky haired, pixie-like vampire.

"Excuse me?" I glowered at Alice and Rosalie, who had on goofy grins.

"You heard her, Bella," Rosalie laughed, "put it on."

"I won't put it on until I know EXACTLY what you two are planning!" I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at them until they both burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about this!" I was going to lose this argument…I could feel it.

"Bella, you're acting just like a little girl!" Rosalie actually squealed…wow I was surprised.

"Ok, Ok, fine, we'll tell you!" Alice opened the box.

It was a slick, silk, baby doll and a matching black thong. I stared at the contents of the box and looked up to Alice and Rosalie for an explanation. It was about this time that I noticed Alice and Rosalie were holding several other items. Alice had about 20 other boxes in her hands, and there were some peeking out of her closet. What Rosalie was holding scared me more than anything Alice could have had in those forsaken boxes. Rosalie was holding a camera.

"We're going to take a whole bunch of pictures for Edward." Rosalie twirled her camera in her hands. "By the time he's seen them, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"No!" I cried. I tried to remain calm, even though I was sort of looking forward to Edward's reaction.

"Why not, Bella?" Alice folded her arms across her chest, mimicking my expression.

"Because," I sighed. I knew Edward wanted to do this right. He wanted to wait. Even if I didn't. "Edward and I have to be married first. That's final."

"It didn't look so final last night in the bedroom!" Rosalie teased.

"Please…for once, agree with me. I don't want to make him regret our first time." I glanced down at the floor.

"It's alright Bella, I saw this coming too." Alice glanced at me.

"You did?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Yep!" Alice pulled out a vanilla envelope. "Guess what this is, Bella?"

"You got me, Alice." I was getting impatient, "What is it?"

"A marriage certificate."

"What?" I gasped as Alice opened the envelope. Sure as ever, it was a marriage certificate.

"Edward would never approve." I knew I was right

"Bella," Rosalie pushed me forward, "trust me. Just sign it. Edward has a choice if he wants to sign it. But after he sees these pictures, He'll probably wreck the whole house looking for a pen."

That thought gladdened me. Edward would have a choice. He could wait for a proper wedding, or he could be with me tonight. It was up to him and him alone. Not me.

"Alright, I'll sign it."

XoxoxoxoxoX

The next couple hours flew by. I didn't think I would have fun, but I was. We had gone through two memory cards on the digital camera. Rose was taking pictures as Alice positioned me in different poses in Edward's room. I had never worn the same outfit for more than 2 pictures. Alice had fun positioning me on the bed. At first I protested, but then I imagined what it would be like if Edward actually did this to me. That really got me in the mood for pictures

Alice and Rosalie also took pictures of me downstairs. They had put me in a schoolgirl outfit that covered only what it was supposed to and nothing more. I had taken several poses next to the door and lying helplessly on the couch. Then Alice drug me over to his piano.

"Alice," I gasped, "No way. He'd kill me."

"Aww come on, Bella," Alice never got any less energetic. "He loves this piano, and he loves you."

"This will be the best picture, yet. I know it will."

I sighed and sat down on the stool in the black Victoria Secret undergarments they had put on me.

"This outfit will never work will the piano's coloring." Alice groaned.

"Then remove it." Rosalie said smugly.

"What?" I gasped. There was no way I was doing a nude picture.

"That's awesome, Rose!" Alice hugged her sister and then turned to me. I barely caught the evil glint she had in her eyes.

They worked at vampire speed before I could protest. They stripped me naked and positioned me against the piano.

"Now, Bella, we're going to hide everything that needs to be covered. Edward has a right to see it in person. Not only on film."

I didn't protest, and soon enough they took the pictures and allowed me to dress in my regular clothes again.

"I suggest you keep the undergarments on." Alice winked at me, "Just a hint."

I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my face.

"We have to enlarge all of these pictures and then place them in Edward's room before midnight tonight." Rosalie told me seriously.

I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. Edward was going to see the pictures at midnight…

"And then we'll take everyone else out to a nice fancy getaway or something along those lines." Alice's voice was starting to get on my nerves.

"Alright…" My voice trailed off.

"Bella," Alice's voice was full of authority, "You need to go upstairs and have your human minute. Then you'll be totally ready for Edward tonight."

"Alice," I turned around, "I have two questions for you before I'm going anywhere."

"Shoot."

"First, wouldn't have Edward seen this already? He'd know what I looked like through your minds."

"No, He didn't see anything. The rest of the family took him far away so he couldn't read our minds, and as another precaution, I've been singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' over and over. We're fine. He won't know, I promise."

"Alright that's cool. My second question is, what about our real wedding? The one Edward wanted. The one with flowers and dresses and stuff…" I winced at that. I really didn't want a big wedding like that

"Who says you can't have two weddings, Bella?" Rosalie approached me from behind. "We'll have tonight, and then we'll have the actual wedding. No one will be the wiser. Now, you need to go upstairs and brush your teeth or whatever you do in that bathroom that takes so long."

"Sorry Rosalie," I said sarcastically, "Would you understand if I told you I'm only human?"

We laughed and then they pushed me upstairs for me to have my human minute. I couldn't wait for midnight tonight.


	3. The Moment of Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…gee…big surprise. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**A/N: **Thank you all for the all the reviews!! They really mean a lot to me. I was thinking about not updating the story, but then I checked the story and I saw that a lot of people wanted me to continue. Oh yeah, the story may begin to seem a bit OOC after this chapter, but this is my perception of what they're going to be like in the fourth book.  
Thanks a ton…and as promised…here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Alice practically shoved me into the bathroom, and said I couldn't come out until the "right" time. I swear, if Alice got any more confusing, I'd probably crack. What was the right time? I sighed and leaned against the sink

"Bella," Alice called from outside the door, "I don't hear the water running! You better turn it on or else."

"Calm down, Alice! I'll start my shower in a second!"

"If you don't start the water right now, I'll break down this door and wash you myself!"

I gulped. Alice wouldn't really do that…would she? I didn't want to think about it, so I hurriedly turned on the water to the shower and stripped myself of the little clothing I was wearing.

I hated and loved their shower. I hated it because I thought it was jus another luxury that no one really needed. However, I loved it because it was so damn relaxing. Since I had another thirty minutes before I would see Edward again, I didn't want to rush in any way possible.

My knees grew weak at the sound of Edward's name in my head. I imagined what would happen tonight. I couldn't wait any longer, and I really hoped that tonight was the night that he would become mine.

I turned off the hot water. Most people take cold showers when they want to calm down. However, I become aroused instead. I giggled at myself. Maybe my brain really was messed up. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward standing, in all his naked glory, next to me in this shower. I thought about the way he would touch me. I could almost feel his lips press against mine...

I opened my eyes anxiously, expecting to see my Greek God here, but he wasn't. It was only the water that the shower was spurting out. I sighed. The water felt so good. It reminded me of his touch.

I needed to feel him against me. I needed it badly.

I slowly moved my hand away from washing the rest of my body. I slipped a finger inside of me. It felt so good. I moaned and lay down on the shower floor, while pushing another finger inside. I began to move them and feel the pleasurable bliss that followed. My toes began to curl and I moaned. I brought my fingers out of my core. Closing my eyes, I pictured Edward above me, and then I jammed three fingers back inside of me. I rubbed my clit roughly, and I began moaning Edward's name in a mantra-like way.

I don't know how long I did this, but eventually I got up and finished washing off. I had almost forgotten what I had done tonight. If I was lucky, Edward would do everything I imagined and hoped for.

With that thought in mind, I turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that was hanging beside me. I dried off quickly and began brushing my hair, trying to unknot it.

It was about right then that I realized I didn't bring my clothes into the bathroom with me. I'd have to go to my room and get them. I walked out the door, not paying much attention to my surroundings. I was too busy going through my wardrobe in my mind and checking to see if I had a slutty outfit. Sure, it wasn't my style, but I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist.

About the time I walked up to my door, I realized something was up. There on my door, taped, was another vanilla envelope. I took it from the door and opened the contents slowly. There were two items. One was a folded piece of paper, and the other was a note.

_Bella,_

_Go to Edward's room as soon as you open the other sheet. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon._

_Alice._

I put the envelope and the first letter on a table beside me and held the folded sheet in my hands. I was shaking, and I didn't know why. Then I recognized what this was. It was the marriage certificate I had signed earlier in the night. I opened it slowly and gasped.

There, right beside my chicken scratch signature, was his. He had signed it. I walked slowly down the hallway and toward Edward's room. A loud moan erupted. I almost jumped, but then I realized it was my angel. I stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Then I heard it again except it wasn't just a moan. It was my name. Edward was moaning my name…

I felt the blush slowly crawling up to my cheeks as I walked over to his room. I paused again as I realized I was still in a towel. Oh well, it would have to do for now. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have to wrap it around me for long. Jeez, I am becoming a horny teenager…

I walked into Edward's room and gasped. There scattered on the floor and desk, were the pictures I had taken with Alice and Rosalie. I turned my head and saw Edward lying on the bed, underneath the covers. I may not have vampire eyesight, but I was sure that I saw something sticking up.

"Bella…" Edward stared at me with hungry eyes. He was breathing heavier than normal, and I knew I was right.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I should have knocked." I blushed uncomfortably. This was not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to be nervous or embarrassed.

"Then as your punishment," Edward continued to stare at me, "Come here."

I began walking over to his bed slowly, not daring myself to look at his eyes.

"Bella," He said. His voice was husky and full of desire. "Lose the towel."

My eyes flew up to his. I was shocked. Did Edward actually ask me that? I stared at him, dumbfounded. He groaned and got out of his bed.

I could never get enough of his beauty. He stopped in front of me and I looked over his body. It was hard to look anywhere else. He was only wearing golden boxers that reflected his eyes.

"Bella," he lifted up my chin and locked his gaze in mine, "I told you to take off the towel."

My heart was beating erratically. I wanted to do what he wanted, but I couldn't get my arms to move.

"Unless," he whispered in my ear. The coolness of his breath made me shiver, "Do you want me to take it off for you?"

I couldn't answer him. Hell, I couldn't even think straight. All I could do was nod my head. That's all he needed.

He ripped the towel off of me.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and I know it leaves you kind of at a cliffhanger. But guess what!! I'm a very kind person ;)  
**

**I am going to give you two gifts!**

**1. I'm updating again tonight**

**2. The next chapter will have the lemon.**

**3. All the lemons are only going to get steamier.**

**Oops! That's 3 gifts. I told you I am nice. Now, since I am so nice, could you be nice to me and review? Thank yous :)  
**

**Angel of Sinne**

PS - Sorry about the earlier upload. I uploaded the chapter without editing it, so I had to delete it. This is the real chapter :-)


	4. Their First Time pt1

**A/N: I'm getting tired of writing the disclaimer so just check the first chapter if you ever want to see it. Here's the lemon you've all been patiently waiting for…be nice to me this is my first time attempting to write a lemon for these complex characters. I really expect people to comment and tell me how to get better. Or else I'll be hurt and hide in a corner…you wouldn't do that to me…would you?**

**I hope not**

Without further ado here is the _LeMoNy ChApTeR_

* * *

**EPOV: (starting from a few moments earlier before Bella entered)**

I had just entered my room to find a vanilla envelope on my bed. Alice's scent was all over it. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was probably something stupid. However, being the gentleman that I am, I opened the envelope carefully and emptied the contents on the bed. The first thing that fell out was a letter written on a hot pink sticky note. Then a package fell out. Lastly a second sheet of paper fell out.

I picked up the pink sticky note first.

_Edward – You might want to look at the package first before you read the other sheet of paper. By the way it's a little present to you from Bella. We'll be out late tonight. Alice._

I was suddenly hesitant. I was wondering why Alice had called me and told me to stay out late. Then she had the nerve to block her thoughts from me. Even Rosalie had been acting a bit weird…I didn't like how the things were turning out.

I distinctly heard the shower going. Bella was here. That was a plus at least. I held the package in my hand, debating whether I should open it. I gave out a resigned sigh. I had practically forced Bella to take the gifts I gave her. Why was I being so paranoid about accepting a gift she gave me?

I opened the package and let the contents spill out onto the bed. They were photographs that were enlarged. I had accidently pulled them out upside down. I collected them all in my hands and closed my eyes while flipping over the first photograph.

I kept my eyes closed and focused on breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I opened my eyes and let them fall upon the picture that lay in my hands.

I stopped breathing.

It was Bella laying helpless on my bed laced in black linguine. Even through the film, I could feel her desire. I moved my hands slowly over the picture, afraid it would disappear. I locked my gaze with her eyes in the photograph. I felt myself harden dramatically. I closed my eyes and groaned. This wasn't fair. How could she do this to me? If she did this, I may not make it to the wedding.

However, I was tempted to look at the other photographs. Bella was like my own person siren. I needed to see the rest of the photographs. I picked up the next one and looked at it with the same reaction. Every picture I saw made me need her more. Finally I reached the last picture. It was Bella, lying, _naked_, across my piano. She had covered everything I wanted to see most. Damn it…I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the pictures on my desk and ripped off my clothes.

I settled underneath my covers and began to pump myself. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella on top of me, riding me. I moaned loudly. I began to pant Bella's name loudly. I needed to have her in me…tonight. I groaned and put my boxers back on. I couldn't do this. I couldn't have her until we were married. I sat up on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

That's when I saw it. It was the third piece of paper that had fallen out of the envelope. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a marriage certificate. Alice had signed the witness, and she even got a priest to sign it as well. I glanced to the side and I saw Bella's name signed. All that was missing was mine.

I didn't need to think about it anymore. I signed my name and rushed to put it in her room. That's when I noticed her door had another one of those annoying vanilla envelopes taped to it. I quickly shoved the certificate inside and hurried back to my room. I lay underneath the covers and began to fantasize about Bella. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips.

Then I saw my angel enter my room. I stopped breathing…again. All that covered her body was a towel that was way too short.

It was at that moment I threw out all of my gentleman-like boundaries.

* * *

**BPOV: (starting from where the previous chapter left off)**

_I couldn't answer him. Hell, I couldn't even think straight. All I could do was nod my head. That's all he needed._

_He ripped the towel off of me._

I was shocked. Edward…EDWARD of all people. I never imagined him to be the type. Hell, I wasn't complaining. If he could be bold, so could I. I was just about to make my move when Edward spoke

"My god, Bella," He was studying my body carefully scanning over every detail.

I mentally cringed. What if I wasn't good enough for him? My body was far from perfect. He wasn't impressed…My sudden burst of confidence disappeared. I cringed and made an effort to cover my body.

"_Stop_," His voice scared me. It was unbelievably harsh. I flinched again. I kept messing up.

"I'm sorry." I said as I glanced down.

"Bella," He locked my hands in his, refraining me from moving. Then he kept studying my body. That's when I noticed for the first time what his expression looked like.

His eyes were shining, staring at every part of me. They were drinking me in like some forbidden liquid. His mouth was slightly open. I could feel his breath on my warm skin. I shivered with pleasure.

"God Bella," Edward began running his fingers on my body, "You're so beautiful…Never hide your body from me again."

I would have answered, but I couldn't find my voice right now. It was lost with the rest of my body. All I could see, All I could think, All I could feel was Edward's cold fingers. My core began to throb uncontrollably. I began to breathe faster. I was giving Edward my all. All I could do was pray he'd like it…

* * *

**EPOV:**

I couldn't stop touching her. Her body was better than I could have ever imagined. Everything was so perfect. I crushed my lips to hers in an instant and pressed her against the wall. Neither one of us could stop the moans that escaped our lips. I slipped one of my fingers inside of her core. She gasped and moaned. It was so breathtaking. I shoved another finger inside her and she yelped slightly.

Normally, I would have stopped, but I couldn't…not now. My Bella was too beautiful right now. I took my other hand and began messaging her clit. I could feel how wet she was already. I got down on my knees and pulled my fingers out.

"Edward, what are you –" I cut her off by pressing my tongue into her pussy. I could taste her fluids. It was the most intoxicating thing I've ever tasted. I wanted more. My tongue searched hungrily until it hand drained the fluid completely. I stood up and locked my lips on her. Bella took me by surprise and pushed me onto the bed. I could tell she needed me badly. It made me all the more aroused.

She ripped off my boxers and stared at my manhood with wonder. She reached her hands, and I locked them in mine. I don't know how much more I could take.

"Bella, wait, please."

She didn't listen to me. Instead of trying to remove her hands from mine, she just grabbed it in my mouth. I moaned louder than ever before. She began sucking, and I pushed her body closer to mine. The pleasure was indescribable. It felt so much like bliss that it was almost painful. I wanted to thrash around and have more of me in Bella, but she wouldn't allow it. She held me firmly in place while she began to tease me. She licked my cock and played with it a little bit. I groaned. I needed more and she knew it.

"Bella, love, please."

"Please what Edward?" She asked innocently.

"I need more."

She brought herself up so she could kiss my lips and then I rolled us over so I could hover over her. Suddenly a fear leapt into my brain. What if I hurt her? My face must have been pretty obvious because Bella growled at me.

"Don't even think about going back, Edward Cullen."

"Bella, if I hurt you at all please tell me." I kissed the nape of her neck.

"It's going to hurt the first time, I know it. Please just do it. I can't wait anymore."

I smiled at her confidence in me. "Neither can I, my love. Neither can I."

With those last words, I plunged myself inside her. I could feel her gasp and grab me tighter. I wanted this more than anything. I struggled to keep control of myself. I reached her barrier and looked at her for any kind of hesitation. I saw none.

I plunged inside of her

* * *

**BPOV:**

I knew it would be painful. That much was expected. What I didn't expect was the overall bliss that followed soon after. I felt like I was flying. Edward was on top of me. He was inside of me. I could feel the buildup gathering. Even after all of that I still needed more.

"Edward…" I moaned.

He blew into my face and locked my lips with his, "I love you, Bella."

"Please, Edward, I need more." He grinned wickedly at me.

"It's time to return the favor. If you can tease me, I can tease you right back."

* * *

_Haha! I said I was nice, but I didn't say I was that nice. I'm nowhere near done with this lemon yet. I just like to make you impatient and annoyed. Haha! Okay, I'm not that mean either. In truth, I have to get off the computer for tonight. I have an important meeting tomorrow and, unlike a lot of fanfiction writers out there, I need to sleep. I promise I'll update tomorrow or the next day. It depends on how many reviews I get… BTW - tell me how the lemon is coming along. Keep in mind though, that I'm not done with it yet, it gets steamier...i promise.  
_

**ALSO – Before you click off my story, please go to my profile and vote on the poll. I'm planning on changing the name of this story, so please vote on the new name. Thanks a ton**

Angel of Sinne


	5. Their First Time pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ho hum…**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how wonderful they make me feel. Sorry I haven't updated as fast as you'd like me to. You see, I have a sad story. It's called: My life. It's crazy! Finals are next week, I'm bombarded with school projects, I have a /huge/ dance competition I have to go to, my life isn't even mine anymore! (Sorry for all the lame excuses – even though they are the truth). ALSO – I'd like to give a big shout out to the people who gave me suggestions for the story. I hope no one noticed my noodle in the last story (snicker). Anyways, onto the story...

* * *

_I knew it would be painful. That much was expected. What I didn't expect was the overall bliss that followed soon after. I felt like I was flying. Edward was on top of me. He was inside of me. I could feel the buildup gathering. Even after all of that I still needed more._

"_Edward…" I moaned._

_He blew into my face and locked my lips with his, "I love you, Bella."_

"_Please, Edward, I need more." He grinned wickedly at me._

"_It's time to return the favor. If you can tease me, I can tease you right back."_

**BPOV: **

Edward pulled out of me, and I groaned in protest. Edward, however, wasn't going to have that. Before I had even finished the groan, he had locked his lips around mine. His tongue glided along my lips, begging for entrance. Hell, I wasn't going to complain. I opened my lips and his cool breath entered my mouth. I moaned again out of pleasure, and I nearly died – metaphorically – when I felt his cool tongue glide itself into my mouth. His icy tongue explored my mouth while my hands knotted themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"Oh God, Edward…" I panted. The throbbing between my legs was beginning to make its presence known.

Edward locked his gaze with mine, and for the first time, I realized something. He, my perfect Adonis, was being dazzled by me. My heart began to sputter in my chest. I was probably the first person who was going to have a heart attack having sex. However, my mind drifted toward what Edward had been doing before I had walked in. It was obvious I had interrupted something…and by what I saw beneath his boxers, I had a good idea of what it was.

Slowly and carefully, I reached for his manhood. His hand stopped me. I looked up in surprise; my sudden confidence boost vanished again and was replaced by doubt…again. Maybe I was bipolar… However, the thought banished from my head when I saw Edward's expression. He was smiling. It wasn't just an ordinary smile, either. It looked more like a sly smirk. I saw a glint in his eyes, and I began to wonder what he was about to do to me.

"You can do that later, Bella," his face lowered itself down to mine. He grinned and said, "I just told you. It's my turn to tease you."

**EPOV:**

It was amazing how blissfully perfect this moment was. I had always thought something would have gone wrong by now. However, my angel's blood was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about right now was her body. It seemed like she was amazed at my body as well. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw her reach and try to grab my erection. As much as I wanted to let her do it, I couldn't because I knew I'd lose all coherent thought once she started. I wanted to play with her first. It may have sounded a little cruel, but I wanted to watch her squirm with pleasure and desire, and I'd be the one who would finally bring about her release.

"Tease me?" Bella asked, confused. God, she was so perfect. She had no idea what I was about to do to her.

I began kissing her lips, and I slowly made my way down her neck. I landed on her breasts and I heard a slight gasp erupt from her lips. I took one of them into my mouth, while massaging the other with my hand. I felt her nipples harden in pleasure, and I could also feel my member harden in response.

"Edward, Dear God, Edward!" Bella was panting now. It sounded so lovely. I could do this to my angel. However, I wasn't done teasing her yet. I wanted to make her yell and scream my name.

"What is it, love?" I asked seductively. I looked up and saw her gaze meet mine. It was so lust filled, that I almost considered giving up on the teasing and going straight back to loving her.

"Please, more, I need…Please…Edward." She couldn't form a sentence right now, but I knew what she wanted.

I lowered myself so I was leaning right below her core. I took a finger and began messaging her clit. She squirmed and moaned as I gently pushed my tongue into her. She tasted even better the second time around. I began drinking her in, and I could feel the buildup gathering. I wanted to finish off the job, but she sat up in an abrupt motion and pulled herself away from me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly wounded by the motion. I shouldn't have been so bold. I was about to apologize when my thoughts were cut off suddenly by an enticing pleasure.

**BPOV:**

I pulled myself away from Edward as soon as I knew what he was doing. Okay, I lied. I pulled away as soon as I could feel my arms and legs again. It's amazing what that man can do to me. He wanted to tease me and torture me with pleasure. Well fine, two can play at that game.

I leaned down in another abrupt motion, and took his member into my mouth. It was so icy and cold, but yet so smooth at the same time. It felt wonderful in my mouth. I felt the hardness of it in my mouth, and I began to move my head. Edward moaned my name so loudly. I shivered in response and went back to my work. I took him out of my mouth and began to lick it. I made sure I did the job slowly, causing Edward just as much pleasure and torture as he did to me.

He knotted his fingers in my hair and began to moan uncontrollably. I slid him back into my mouth and tried to fit as much as I could. I wanted all of him in me. It felt so good and so right.

Edward, however, had other plans. He pulled back from me, picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

"No more teasing me, Bella." He growled. His eyes were portraying the pure image of lust.

I was locked in his eyes. I couldn't speak or even think for that matter. He plunged himself into me, moaning as his icy member and my hot core collided again. I began panting and grabbed him, trying to shove him deeper into me. My back arched into his and I screamed his name. There was so much pleasure, it was almost pain. I could feel my orgasm building up, and I couldn't stop it. Not that I wanted to. Then, all the buildup was released, and all I could see were stars. All I could feel was pure pleasure.

Even though I was screaming, I could also hear another voice. Edward was moaning, louder than ever before. I felt the cool liquid erupt into me, and I could only moan in response. Edward held onto me, never letting go.

Finally, it ended and Edward fell onto the bed beside me. His eyes never left me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and began humming my lullaby

"Edward," I whispered my voice hoarse, "I don't want to sleep."

"Don't worry, love, we'll have plenty of time for more tomorrow."

My eyelids were getting heavier as he held me. I was not going to win the battle against them this time. I sighed and succumbed to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams, Bella." Were the last words I heard before I fell into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Thanks again to all the reviewers out there. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. If not…well then I apologize. I did write this chapter instead of studying for my science test tomorrow. Not to mention the other finals I've got to worry about (groan.) However, I thought I needed to update the story for everyone. I hope you liked. Jeez, It took me like 5 hours to get this up. My computer decided it wanted to crash on me. D:

**IMPORTANT!!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, VOTE ON THE POLL! IT'S REALLY CLOSE, AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW EVERYONE FEELS ABOUT ME CHANGING THE TITLE OF THE STORY.**

So far, the top two results are: Don't change the title and Sweet Seduction. PLEASE VOTE :P

Thanks again

Angel of Sinne


	6. The Sound of Silence

Sorry Everyone! It's not a chapter, it's an authors note.  
In case you haven't read my profile, I am removing both Minutes to Midnight and Unforgivable Sin from fanfiction forever. If you want the full explanation of why I'm doing this, go read my profile. If you are actually interested in how the stories ended, send me a message.

However, I am starting a new story called **Sound of Silence**. It's a _completely unique plot_ that's been in my mind for months. There are NO vampires in Sound of Silence. I think I'm giving up vampires ever since I read Breaking Dawn.I'm hoping my writing style has improved if you would compare my stories. I will be updating Sound of Silence more frequently.

Please head over to my profile and read the story =)

Leave reviews and send me messages of how I can improve it.

**When I post Chapter 3 of Sound of Silence, I WILL be removing both stories from the site. **

Thank you for all your wonderful, inspiring reviews on these stories. They really made my day. I'm kind of sad to be removing these stories, but alas, I've lost my creative spark and interest for them. Thanks for all the support and I hope to see you over reading my new story.


End file.
